¡Nadie Toca a mi Mai!
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: Mai ha quedado totalmente cautivada por el Trunks proveniente del futuro. De tal modo, que el Trunks del presente intentará hasta lo imposible por recuperar su atención luego de haber sufrido de un ataque de celos, así tenga que arriesgar su propia vida para lograrlo y llevar sus poderes de Sayajin a un nivel completamente nuevo para él.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todas y a todos!

Bueno, este no será el primer fanfic que hago en mí vida, pero sí el primero basado en el universo de Dragón Ball. Más concretamente en Dragón Ball Súper. Así que les doy la más cordial bienvenida.

Hace algunos meses tenía la idea de hacer un fanfic acerca de esta serie. Un fanfic el cual iba a tener de protagonista a Pan. Y cuya pareja principal iba a ser TrunksxPan. Sin embargo, con el estreno del nuevo arco de Trunks del futuro y la incorporación de Mai del futuro, quedé completamente fascinado con esta nueva pareja. Me encanta la interacción que hay entre ambos, tanto en el futuro como en el presente. Así que luego de haber visto el capítulo 51 de Dragón Ball Súper finalmente me decidí hacer este mini fanfic dónde Trunks y Mai son la pareja protagonista.

Como ya lo mencioné antes, al momento en el que me encuentro subiendo esto, el último capítulo estrenado ha sido el 51, un capítulo bastante curioso dónde podemos ver al pequeño Trunks siendo consumido por los celos de su contraparte futura, debido a que al parecer Mai ha caído rendida ante sus pies. De modo que la historia de este fic comienza precisamente al término del capítulo 51, sin llegar tomar en cuenta el resto de los capítulos aún por estrenarse. Es una pequeña historia dividida en cuatro capítulos y que estaré publicando uno por semana.

Espero que les guste y sí les nace del corazón, pueden dejarme un comentario o review diciéndome qué tal les pareció. Sin más preámbulos, este es el primer capítulo. Una disculpa anticipada si llegan a encontrarse con algún error de ortografía. El autocorrector de Word me llega a traicionar a veces.

Dragón Ball Es una obra licenciada y animada por **Toei Animation Inc.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del mangaka japonés: **Akira Toriyama**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Dragon Ball Súper Fanfic**

 **"¡Nadie Toca a mi Mai! Trunks se Pone Celoso"**

 **Capítulo 1**

—¡Uff! Nunca imaginé que limpiar la máquina del tiempo nos llevaría tanto tiempo... ¡Vaya que estaba sucia! Bueno... No por nada llevaba ya tantos años en ese mismo estado. —Dijo el pequeño Trunks, secándose el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo, mirando con satisfacción el resultado de su arduo trabajo—. Ya terminé de limpiar y de pulir la cabina. ¡Quedó reluciente! ¿Cómo va todo por allá, muchachos? ¿Ya terminaron de limpiar su parte?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Sin tratar de hacer menos evidente su inconformidad, ni tampoco su enojo; el gran emperador Pilaf fue el primero en responder a las preguntas formuladas por el joven y amo de la casa—. Remover esta estúpida y gruesa capa de musgo no es tarea fácil. Hemos trabajado por casi cinco horas sin descansar y lo único que les interesa es tener lista esta máquina del tiempo para que tu "yo" del futuro pueda regresar a su época. Ya nadie nos respeta. —Tomó su pequeña gorra y la arrojó al suelo, mostrándose indignado y a punto de comenzar a llorar.

—¿Qué? ¿En verdad ya han pasado cinco horas? ¡Vaya! El tiempo sí que se pasa volando. ¡Un momento...! ¿Todas esas horas y aún no han podido terminar? —Alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. Yo lo hubiera hecho en menos de la mitad del tiempo—. Es más. Yo todavía no me siento cansado.

—Te recuerdo que los seres ordinarios como nosotros, no poseemos la misma energía, ni mucho menos la fuerza exagerada que tienen las personas tan extrañas como ustedes. Tan solo mira las deplorables condiciones de Shu. —Señaló a su propio compañero postrado sobre el suelo, con la lengua de fuera y con dificultades para respirar debido al cansancio extremo—. Nosotros no podemos volar, ni lanzar energía de nuestras manos, ni mucho menos teñir nuestro cabello de color rubio cuando lanzamos gritos al aire.

—Lo que sucede es que no están acostumbrados al trabajo duro. Deberían aprender de Mai. Ella nunca se queja. ¿No es así, Mai? —Trunks preguntó. Sin embargo, al no escuchar una respuesta proveniente de la niña, descendió de la cabina de la máquina de un solo brinco para ver lo que sucedía. Descubriendo así, que Mai aún se hallaba quitando y limpiando el musgo por debajo de uno de los tanques primarios de combustible, pero conservado una mágica expresión que podía decirlo todo. Sus mejillas se encontraban completamente coloradas, mientras que su mirada reflejaba incontables brillos invisibles que solo evidenciaban más su condición.

—Ehh... ¿Mai? —Pilaf se acercó, pasando su mano frente a los ojos de su compañera y ver sí así podía sacarla de su trance—. ¡Oye, Mai! ¿No me escuchaste? ¿Trunks te está hablando?

—Trunks... —Murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír hacia el infinito—. Él es tan... Lindo...

Tras escuchar esas breves, pero significativas palabras, el joven de cabello morado pudo sentir a la perfección como un profundo dolor se incrustaba poco a poco en su pecho, hasta llegar al punto de atravesar de lado a lado su corazón. Acto seguido, agachó la mirada y apretó los puños.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Mai? Deja de fantasear y pon atención a lo que te están diciendo. Recuerda que mientras vivamos todos en la casa del amo Trunks tenemos que hacer todo lo que nos digan o nos echaran de aquí. No quiero volver a dormir bajo un puente.

—Pero sí usted fue el que se estaba quejando desde un principio, señor. —Dijo el canino ninja, con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

—¡Quisieras callarte, pedazo de inútil! —Lo reprendió, hasta que la voz de Trunks cambió el rumbo de la plática.

—No... Está bien... No pasa nada... Solo... Terminen de limpiar su parte.

A continuación, el pequeño Trunks se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta amarilla y dio la media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna. De esta forma, cabizbajo, se encaminó hacia una de las puertas corredizas en el fondo para tras ella luego de atravesarla, dejando muy confundidos a Pilaf y a Shu.

—¿Qué le habrá sucedido? —Se preguntó el marciano, antes de regresar a sus respectivas labores.

-o-

Luego de haber cruzado la puerta del baño más cercano, Trunks abrió la llave del agua para llenar la pileta y así proceder a lavarse la cara. En ese momento, el niño levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo, analizando cada una de sus facciones.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto? ¿Acaso tengo algo de malo? ¿Será mi cara? ¿Es mi cabello? No puede ser que esté sintiendo celos de mí mismo... ¿Por qué...? No lo entiendo... Se supone que él y yo somos la misma persona. ¿O no? Debería estar feliz porqué finalmente Mai y yo sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro... Pero... Aunque ella se ha enamorado de mí, no es precisamente de ese "yo" del que se debió de haber enamorado. Todo esto es tan confuso... Las cosas iban tan bien hasta que a mí "yo" del futuro se le ocurrió aparecer para que le solucionemos sus problemas. Ahora tenemos la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo encima y ese sujeto se está llevando toda la atención de Mai. Desde lo que sucedió hace unas horas en el jardín, me he convertido en alguien prácticamente inexistente para ella. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo competir contra mí mismo? Esto es absurdo...

—¡Trunks! —Alguien llamó a la puerta—. ¿Trunks, estás ahí?

—Ehh... —Se sobresaltó por la impresión—. Sí mamá... Aquí estoy... ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada en especial. —Dijo Bulma—. Es solo que escuché una serie de maldiciones y por un momento creí que tu padre había tapado el baño otra vez. ¿Todo bien ahí adentro?

—Sí... Descuida, mamá. Todo está bien...

—Bueno, ya que estás ahí adentro... ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de darte un baño?

—¿Un baño? ¿Para qué?

—Bueno... Ya que tu "yo" del futuro está aquí, pensé en organizarle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Con todo lo que el pobre ha sufrido últimamente a causa de ese horrible Black, creo que es bueno que al menos tenga un momento de diversión antes de partir hacia la batalla ya que haya terminado de reparar esa otra máquina del tiempo.

Tras escuchar la propuesta de su madre, Trunks giró los ojos y su expresión se deformó hasta alcanzar una mueca de desacuerdo.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que hacerle una fiesta?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —Frunció el ceño—. Te recuerdo que ese pobre muchacho es una versión futura de ti mismo. Por lo tanto, él sigue siendo mi hijo. Tal y como ya lo escuchaste, él ha pasado por grandes dificultades para apenas escapar con vida de ese futuro tan espantoso en el que vive, en el que te recuerdo que yo fui asesinada. Lo menos que podemos hacer por él, es asegurarnos de que se sienta lo más cómodo posible durante su estancia. Además, creo que sería una muy mala idea cancelar la celebración, luego de que el señor Bills insistiera en quedarse más tiempo para probar cada uno de los platillos que se servirán. No quieres que la tierra sea destruida por un tonto descuido... ¿Verdad?

—No, mamá... —Suspiró—. De acuerdo... Me bañaré...

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, hijo. Te alegrará saber que ya invité a todos nuestros amigos, así que podrás jugar con Goten todo lo que quieras. Asimismo, tenemos que aprovechar que tanto tu padre, cómo Goku están en la tierra. Quién sabe cuando tengamos la oportunidad de volver estar todos juntos de nuevo, ahora que tienen la misión de partir hacia el futuro a confrontar ese tal Black. Y por cierto, Trunks... —Sonrió de forma suspicaz—. Ya que Mai y sus dos amigos se quedarán para la fiesta... Tal vez quieras ponerte algo más refinado para la ocasión. Tal vez podrías causarle una muy buena impresión a esa niña. ¿No crees?

Trunks no comprendió a la perfección a qué se estaba refiriendo su madre, la cual se retiró una vez dichas esas palabras para dejarlo solo y continuar con los preparativos de la improvisada fiesta.

—Sin duda... Esta será una larga noche... —Dijo, luego de llenar la tina de agua y meterse dentro de ella aún con la ropa puesta, manteniendo fresco el recuerdo de Mai en su cabeza.

-o-

La tarde había caído finalmente sobre la capital del oeste, bañando con sus tonos rojizos la sede principal de la Corporación Cápsula y la mayor parte de los edificios en la distancia. El reloj marcaba las seis y media y los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar al lugar de encuentro. Siendo estos la vasta familia conformada principalmente por Gohan, Videl y Pan, anexando al campeón del mundo Mr. Satán y a Majin Buu. A los pocos minutos, arribaron al lugar Número 18, cargando entre sus brazos a la encantadora Marron. Casi de forma inmediata, Ox Satán y Milk hicieron acto de presencia, trayendo consigo al pequeño Goten, a quién no se le había permitido el dejar a un lado los libros durante el trayecto a la casa de Bulma. Por último pero no menos importante, el equipo conformado por El Maestro Roshi, Ten Shin han, Chaos, Yamcha y Puar también llegó al sitio. Una vez reunidos todos, Bulma los invitó a pasar al extenso balcón trasero de la Corporación, parte adjunta dónde se encontraban largas mesas llenas de toda clase de comida, siendo tempranamente asaltadas sin piedad por el siempre hambriento dios de la destrucción y su leal asistente Wiss.

—¡Vaya! Pero mira qué guapo estás. Deberías vestirte así más seguido. —Exclamó Bulma al mirar al pequeño Trunks, el cual vestía un elegante atuendo compuesto por un short azul, una camisa blanca y un saco de botones haciendo juego con el color de su vestimenta inferior—. No cabe duda de que eres mi hijo. Me da gusto que siguieras mi recomendación.

—Ehh... Sí... —Fingió una sonrisa, sintiéndose incómodo—. No veo porqué no tendría que hacerlo...

—Bien, ahora quiero que vengas conmigo. Voy a mostrarte algo y quiero que me des tu opinión.

Sin hacer más preguntas al respecto, Trunks levantó las cejas y siguió a su madre al interior de la casa, hasta llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones y aguardar en el exterior.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos frente a una de las habitaciones que sirven como vestidores? —Cuestionó el muchacho, llevándose las manos hacia atrás de la cabeza.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás. —Bulma le guiñó un ojo y accedió a tocar la puerta—. ¿Cómo van las cosas ahí dentro?

—Todo en orden, señora. Saldremos enseguida. —Respondió una voz infantil y cómica.

Pasados unos segundos, la puerta de dicha habitación se abrió para dejar salir a una de las mucamas, siendo seguida de nada más y nada menos que del emperador Pilaf y a Shu, cada uno portando un formal smoking recien adquirido en alguna tienda de ultra lujo en la ciudad.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que se ven adorables? —Preguntó Bulma, señalándolos.

—Nunca había usado una prenda tan fina en toda mi vida. —Comentó el marciano, derramando lágrimas de felicidad al igual que su compañero.

—Me siento tan afortunado de seguir vivo. —Agregó el can antropomórfico.

—Mamá... No me digas que me trajiste hasta aquí solo para venir a ver sus nuevos trajes... —Torció la boca.

—¡Claro que no! Te traje porqué quería que dieras tu opinión acerca de cómo se ve ella.

A continuación, de la misma habitación, Mai hizo su consecuente aparición. Portando un hermoso vestido de gala de color verde y sin mangas. Ocasionando que Trunks sintiera el momento exacto en el que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de manera incontrolable.

—Mai... Te ves... Te ves... —Tragó saliva, sin dejar de contemplar tanta belleza—. Radiante...

—¿En verdad? —Las mejillas de la niña se tornaron rojas—. Gracias, Trunks. Qué lindo de tu parte...

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Dijo Bulma, dándole un leve codazo a su hijo—. Ahora vayan a reunirse con todos y diviértanse. Y procuren no hacer enfadar a Bills o terminará destruyendo la tierra.

Una vez puestas las condiciones, la fiesta transcurrió sin mayores problemas, pero con una gran cantidad de sorpresas y novedades para todos los invitados. Destacando por sobre todo la presentación y el reencuentro del joven Trunks proveniente del futuro con sus ahora viejos amigos. Durante la velada, el viajero del tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de poner al tanto a los demás acerca de la complicada situación que se estaba viviendo en el futuro debido a la aparición de esa extraña entidad conocida como Black. A su vez, Trunks fue testigo de varias cosas que en su momento le hubieran parecido una completa locura. Destacando el matrimonio fructífero entre Krillin y la que alguna vez fue su más acérrima enemiga durante tantos años en el futuro, así como el hecho de volver a ver a la versión adulta de su antiguo y fallecido maestro Gohan, el cual ahora se encontraba alejado de los combates para hacerse cargo de su propia y creciente familia. Esto sin dudas, fue algo que lo llenó de entusiasmo. Ver como su maestro y mejor amigo había podido encontrar finalmente su lugar, luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo combatiendo ferozmente contra los androides 17 y 18 antes de encontrar su fatídico final a manos de estos; fue algo que lo motivó a reparar todo el daño causado por Black en su propia época y tal vez así comenzar a pensar en hacer su propia familia.

Por otra parte, el grupo de niños se encontraba sentado en una mesa apartada del resto. Mientras que Pilaf y su banda devoraban la vasta cantidad de comida servida sobre sus respectivos platos, Goten se entretenía con una consola de videojuegos portátil que Trunks le había prestado con anterioridad. Al mismo tiempo, el propio Trunks se mostraba cabizbajo y desanimado, dado a que no había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Mai, así como el tener que soportar el hecho de que su amor platónico no podía quitarle la mirada a su "yo" del futuro a pesar de estar comiendo. Sin embargo, Trunks no sabría lo que sería un verdadero ataque de celos, sino hasta que la música de ambiente comenzó a volverse más suave para incitar a las parejas a bailar. Gohan y Videl fueron los primeros en entrar a la pista, seguidos por Krillin y Número 18. A los pocos segundos se les unieron Milk y Goku, quién no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que había que hacer. Bulma por su lado, empujó a Vegeta hacia el escenario. Obligándolo a bailar aún en contra de su voluntad.

Pareciera que nadie más se pensaba a unir a las parejas felices, sino hasta que Mai se levantó repentinamente de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la mesa dónde el Trunks del futuro se encontraba jubiloso mirando el espectáculo. En ese momento, el pequeño Trunks siguió con la vista a Mai, percatándose de como ella le pedía insistentemente algo que no dejaba de incomodar de cierto modo al muchacho futurista. No obstante, después de unos cuantos segundos de una incómoda charla entre ambos, Trunks se puso de pie y llevó a la pequeña Mai al centro de la pista para bailar con ella, como sí ella se tratara de su hermana menor. En contraparte el pequeño Trunks sintió como su corazón se marchitaba poco a poco, al grado de dejar escapar un par de lágrimas provocadas por la ira y la frustración más agobiantes jamás sentidos.

—¡Oye, Trunks! —Goten le llamó la atención, despegando la mirada de la pantalla de la consola—. ¿Estás llorando?

—No... ¿Cómo crees? ¿Yo? ¿Llorando? —Trató de negarlo a toda costa, limpiando su llanto rápidamente con la manga de su saco—. Estás alucinando, Goten. Solo se me metió algo en el ojo. Eso es todo. En fin... Necesito ir al baño... No tardo...

—De acuerdo. —Respondió Goten de forma inocente, regresando a su partida.

 **Continuará...**

Pobre chibi Trunks, su situación es realmente grave. Que tú "yo" del futuro te esté bajando a la novia debe sentirse todavía peor que caer en la friendzone. Aunque admito que me gusta hacerle bullying.

En fin, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Sí son fans de la pareja espero de corazón que les haya gustado. **El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el día 20 de este mismo mes**. Sin más que decir voy de regreso a mi sarcófago. Pasen una buena semana en dónde quiera que se encuentren. ¡Chao!


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola de nuevo!

Tal y como se los prometí, les traigo un nuevo capítulo en la fecha señalada. Les recuerdo que este fic acontece inmediatamente después de haber terminado el capítulo 51 de Dragon Ball Súper. De modo que no estoy tomando en cuenta los hechos de los capítulos 52 en adelante. El cual por cierto me rompió el corazón. Aunque creo que podríamos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que Trunks y Mai serán una pareja oficial. O al menos en sus versiones futuras. Pero estoy seguro de que a pesar de que la Mai del presente se hace del rogar tarde o temprano terminará cayendo ante los encantos del pequeño Trunks. Tal vez él la salve de morir en una batalla o algo... Ya saben cómo es esto...

En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana. Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en el primer capítulo. Una disculpa anticipada sí ven un error ortográfico. Las y los veo al final del capítulo para más palabrería mía.

Dragón Ball Es una obra licenciada y animada por **Toei Animation Inc.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del mangaka japonés: **Akira Toriyama**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Dragon Ball Súper Fanfic**

 **"¡Nadie Toca a mi Mai!"**

 **Capítulo 2**

—Ese engreído bueno para nada... ¿Cómo se atreve a arrebatarme a mi chica...? —Trunks refunfuñaba una y otra vez, recorriendo a paso veloz los casi infinitos pasillos de su propia casa, para así regresar a su habitación, abrir su armario y extraer su atuendo favorito de combate—. Pero ya verá... Le demostraré que no le será tan fácil conquistar a Mai. Sí él no pudo proteger a la suya, entonces no tiene ningún derecho de venir a esta época y quitarme a la mía... Tal parece que a Mai le gustan los chicos fuertes. Sí ese es el caso, entonces no puedo quedarme atrás. Superaré los poderes de mi "yo" del futuro. No importa lo que me cueste. No importa lo que me tarde. No voy a perder contra él. —Repetía sin cesar, derramando más lágrimas de las que podía soportar, mientras se deshacía de su elegante atuendo para reemplazarlo por su dogi característico de color, verde con cinta y muñequeras naranjas.

A continuación, el pequeño Trunks encaminó sus pasos hacia el cuarto de gravedad. Lugar dónde su padre suele hacer sus entrenamientos con la gravedad aumentada cientos y cientos de veces. El joven Brief llego hasta dicho lugar y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un espacio redondo con una plataforma amplia para entrenar libremente, sobre la cual había varios aparatos de ejercicio, mancuernas y un tablero de mando ubicado en el centro.

—No voy a perder contra mi "yo" del futuro. ¡No voy perder! ¡Nunca lo haré! No cometeré los mismos errores que él. Tengo que volverme mucho más fuerte para recuperar la atención de Mai y así protegerla a toda costa. Tengo que lograrlo, así tenga que quedarme despierto entrenando toda la noche. No permitiré que Mai muera a manos de ese tal Black.

Trunks encendió la consola y cuando estuvo a punto de colocar la gravedad aumentada 500 veces, recordó la charla que una vez tuvo con su madre acerca de una nueva característica incluida en el sistema llamada: "Entrenamiento simulado".

-o-

— _¿Entrenamiento simulado? —Preguntó el joven Trunks al no entender el concepto._

— _Así es. —Bulma afirmó, realizando varios ajustes a la máquina con la ayuda de varias herramientas—. Aun está en fase de pruebas, pero con esto tu padre podrá realizar peleas simuladas en ambientes controlados con cualquiera de los oponentes que ha enfrentado hasta ahora. Desde Freezer, hasta cada una de las diferentes etapas por las que ha pasado Majin Buu. Aunque por ahora no he podido replicar la fuerza del señor Bills debido a que no hemos sido capaces de observar todo su poder en una batalla. Aunque para serte sincera, espero que nunca tengamos que hacerlo. De todos modos, creo que me será imposible imitar sus movimientos. Él es una deidad después de todo y su poder está más allá de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora._

— _¡Eso es genial, mamá! Por fin podré enfrentarme cara a cara contra todos esos rufianes a los cuales mi papá se ha medido._

— _Será mejor que no te lo tomes tan a la ligera, Trunks. —Dijo Vegeta, quién se encontraba en la misma habitación realizando levantamiento de pesas de hasta diez toneladas cada una—. Aún con tu nivel actual de pelea es prácticamente imposible que puedas derrotar a varios de ellos._

— _Por el momento, Trunks es perfectamente capaz de combatir y vencer sin muchas dificultades a la última transformación de Freezer, pero siempre y cuando este no utilice su transformación dorada. —Dijo Bulma, llevándose los dedos a la barbilla—. Como sea, sí alguna vez pretendes utilizar el entrenamiento simulado, más te vale nunca excederte del nivel 5. Solo estando fusionado con Goten podrás sobrepasar ese nivel. Nunca se te ocurra hacerlo solo. ¿Me escuchaste?_

— _Sí mamá... Lo prometo._

-o-

Luego de haber recordado las inacabables advertencias de su madre y de su padre, Trunks consideró simplemente llevar a cabo un pequeño entrenamiento basado únicamente en gravedad aumentada. Sin embargo, su curiosidad sumada con el sentimiento de no ser los suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Mai de sí mismo y de los abundantes peligros en el futuro; lo llevó a tomar una decisión apresurada y ordenarle a la consola que subiera el nivel del entrenamiento simulado hasta alcanzar el 7.

—Comenzando, entrenamiento simulado. —Dijo la máquina—. Nivel de dificultad: 7.

—No importa lo que sea que me aguardé en el nivel 7... No debo perder.

De un momento a otro, todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron a la vez, para enseguida dar paso a la aparición de un escenario amplio, dónde lo único que se podía observar a la distancia era un paraje desolado. Trunks adoptó rápidamente una pose de pelea, llevando su puño izquierdo hacia atrás, para dejar el derecho colocado frente a su rostro a la altura de su barbilla, esperando a que aquello que lo esperaba en las sobras finalmente atacara.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sal de una buena vez quien quiera que seas...! —Al no hallar rastros de su enemigo, Trunks analizó el terreno, descubriendo que el suelo sobre el cual se encontraba posado no era como tal una parte del yermo a su alrededor, sino parte de una plataforma de pelea cuadrada y perfectamente estructurada, con cuatro pilares blancos que aparentemente solo servían como una decoración. Cada uno colocado en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. ¡Qué extraño! No reconozco este lugar. A quién se habrán enfrentado mi papá y los demás en este sitio tan desolado.

Repentinamente, el sonido raso y fugaz de algo que apareció de la nada por detrás de él, lo obligó a girar la cabeza. Aunque solo para recibir una poderosa patada directamente en el rostro de alguien a quién Trunks no pudo distinguir de inmediato, pero que lo lanzó decenas de metros hasta detenerse tras golpear parte de una columna hecha de roca sólida y destruirla por completo. Cuando el polvo finalmente se asentó, Trunks logró emerger de aquél derrumbe. Sintiendo dolor en todas sus articulaciones, así como también a causa de una serie de profundas heridas en su brazo izquierdo que no tardaron en comenzar a derramar ríos de sangre.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue eso...? ¿Quién me golpeó? —Se preguntó, enfocando la vista hacia la plataforma, pudiendo notar a un adversario de poder poco más que abrumador y cuya apariencia podía describirse como la de un insecto humanoide de color verde con manchas negras, con un par de grandes alas sobresaliendo de su espalda, un pequeño agujón en medio de ambas y dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza con forma de coraza partida por la mitad—. ¿Quién es ese monstruo tan feo?

Cell guardó silencio. En cambio, optó por extender su brazo derecho, manteniendo su mano completamente abierta con dirección hacia Trunks. Entonces, una esfera de energía comenzó a materializarse lentamente dentro de ella, hasta consolidarse y ser arrojada a gran velocidad contra el desconcertado muchacho. Trunks se dio cuenta de ello justo a tiempo, de modo que dio un brinco de varios metros, para apenas lograr esquivarla. No obstante, Cell reapareció una vez más en su retaguardia, esta vez para recibirlo con un poderoso golpe, utilizando ambas manos juntas en forma de mazo para acertarlo. Como consecuencia, Trunks cayó precipitadamente hacia suelo sin posibilidad alguna de alcanzar a frenar, impactándose de manera violenta y de una manera tan abrupta, que inclusive consiguió hacer un gran agujero en la tierra caliente y seca, luego de haber generando un potente estruendo que se pudo escuchar a varios kilómetros de distancia.

—Esto... Tiene que ser... Una broma... —Murmuró el muchacho, convaleciente por todos los daños recibidos, los cuales podían resumirse en varias costillas rotas, así como la completa pérdida de visibilidad de su ojo izquierdo debido a que la sangre no dejaba de escurrir de su frente para desembocar sobre dicho ojo—. ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo porqué mis padres me advirtieron de nunca sobrepasar el nivel 5... Este sujeto debe ser Cell... Demonios... Qué mala suerte... Creo que no podré ganarle... Según me contaron... Inclusive Gohan transformado en un Súper Sayajin 2 tuvo problemas para acabar con él.

—¡Muere, basura! —Exclamó el todopoderoso androide, extendiendo su brazo una vez más, esta vez con vista puesta hacia el agujero para así lanzar una ráfaga de energía cientos de veces más poderosa que la anterior.

Trunks no reaccionó sino hasta que el ataque de Cell estuvo a tan solo pocos metros de borrarlo por completo de la existencia. Entonces, el muchacho lanzó un potente grito, consiguiendo que sus ojos se tornaran verdes esmeralda, que su cabello se erizara hasta tornarse amarillo, para finalmente ser envuelto por un aura mística de color dorado. A continuación, el joven Brief contrarrestó la avalancha de energía con una propia, hasta que ambas estallaron luego de colisionar entre ellas, provocando así una poderosa explosión que sacudió la tierra.

—Te sugiero que lo pienses dos veces antes de llamarme basura. —Dijo Trunks tras ponerse de pie y mirar ferozmente hacia su oponente—. Ahora es mi turno para patearte el trasero. Más te vale que estés preparado, insecto.

Dichas estas palabras llenas de determinación y exceso de confianza, Trunks se abalanzó contra el bio-androide, preparando su puño derecho para asistir a su enemigo con un poderoso golpe en el cual había depositado toda su fuerza. Cell por su parte, hizo exactamente lo mismo que el muchacho y cuando el puño de ambos se encontró finalmente a mitad del aire, un gran y cegador destello bañó la zona en su totalidad, sin permitir apreciar el resultado de tan brutal encontronazo.

-o-

De vuelta al lugar de la fiesta, la bella pieza musical coreografiada en la pista de baile por las felices parejas había llegado a su fin. Al concluir, cada una de ellas regresó a su respectiva mesa para continuar conviviendo con el resto de los invitados. Luego de tomar asiento, la pequeña Mai y el joven proveniente de otra época comenzaron a charlar acerca de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en el futuro. Siendo Mai la que haría todas las preguntas.

—Eso fue increíble. —Dijo la niña, acomodándose en la silla y recargándose con ambos brazos sobre la mesa, soltando un suspiro largo después de haberse salido con la suya al haber conseguido bailar una pieza con el que ahora parecía haberse convertido en su amor platónico e imposible—. Este ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida.

—Me da gusto saber que te la estés pasado bien, Mai. —Dijo Trunks, luego de darle un leve sorbo a su bebida sin alcohol—. Es lo menos que podía hacer como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a sobrevivir tantas veces en el futuro.

—Cuéntame más cosas acerca del futuro, Trunks. Acerca de nuestro futuro...

—¡Claro! —Accedió a la petición sin poner peros—. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente exactamente?

—Como decirlo... —Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, de modo que comenzó a jugar con su vestido, para sobreponerse ante el imbatible ataque de nervios que estaba sufriendo en ese momento—. Ya me contaste como se conocieron tú y mi "yo" del futuro... Pero... Me gustaría saber sí... Mi "yo" del futuro y tu... —Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo nunca antes visto por la ciencia médica—. Es decir... ¿Desarrollaron sentimientos de afecto entre ambos...?

Trunks sonrió.

—Bueno... —Suspiró—. No sabría decírtelo con certeza.

—¿Ehh...? —Mai levantó la cara, confundida.

—Todos estábamos tan preocupados por encontrar un método para detener a Black, que nunca nos sentamos a discutir cómodamente acerca de lo que Mai y yo sentíamos el uno por el otro. Nunca supe si ella me veía solo como un aliado y amigo, o como algo más, pero por mi parte... Nunca pude decirle acerca de lo mucho que la admiraba. Su determinación a la hora de combatir contra Black era tal, que en poco tiempo se convirtió en una leyenda entre los sobrevivientes. He conocido a muchas chicas en mi vida y puedo decir con seguridad que Mai ha sido la más valiente y aguerrida entre todas ellas. Tal vez es por eso que de algún modo... Me vi atraído hacia ella.

—Entonces... —El rostro de Mai se iluminó y sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un brillo especial—. Eso quiere decir que...

—Sí. —Sonrió para sí—. Es tal y como lo imaginas.

—¡Oh por dios! No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. —Mai se llevó la mano al corazón tras escuchar lo que el viajero del tiempo tuvo que decirle. Su sonrisa creció el doble y el rubor en sus mejillas pareció arder con más intensidad.

—Y dime, Mai... Ya que jamás tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselo directamente a tu "yo" del futuro... ¿Qué opinas acerca de mi "yo" de esta época? ¿Has llegado a sentir algo por él?

—Bueno... Yo...

—No necesitas presionarte. Sí tu quieres puedes responderme en otra ocasión.

—No... No es eso... Es solo que, todo está sucediendo demasiado rápido. Supuestamente había aceptado ser la novia fingida de tu "yo" de esta época tan solo para poder robar las esferas del dragón, pero... Lo que empezó siendo una simple broma, ha cobrado mucha fuerza en los últimos meses. Ahora mismo no sé qué hacer. Mi cabeza me dice que no estoy haciendo lo correcto... Pero mi corazón se aferra a una idea de la cual puede que no haya marcha atrás...

—¿Sabes algo, Mai? —Trunks se acercó a su oído—. Dicen que los sentimientos son los únicos que pueden traspasar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio. Apuesto a que mi "yo" de esta época siente lo mismo por ti, que lo que yo sentí por tu "yo" del futuro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

—Él y yo somos la misma persona después de todo, eso significa que el necesitará de tu apoyo tarde o temprano. Sí permaneces a su lado desde ahora el lazo que exista entre ustedes se fortalecerá en el futuro.

Mai permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, pensando acerca de lo que el joven del futuro le había dicho, manteniendo la mirada perdida hacia un punto dónde Wiss competía en un juego de fuercitas contra Goku y Vegeta al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque ambos estaban transformados en Súper Sayajin Blue, ni la fuerza combinada de ambos fue capaz de mover un solo milímetro la extremidad del ser más poderoso del universo 7.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, Kakarotto? Te dije que tiraras con fuerza. —Vegeta reprimió a su rival y mejor amigo, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por querer mover la mano de su maestro Wiss.

—¿Y qué crees qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Vegeta? —Goku no se quedó callado, halando con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Tendrán mucha suerte si logran moverlo tan siquiera un milímetro. —Dijo el dios de la destrucción, mirando complaciente la competencia de habilidad desde su lugar mientras engullía un delicioso pudín—. Me tomó aproximadamente diez millones de años de arduo entrenamiento para conseguirlo.

—Creo... —Mai se puso de pie—. Creo que ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Quiero comprobar algo por mí misma. Gracias, Trunks.

—No hay de qué.

Una vez finalizada la plática, Mai regresó hacia dónde sus compañeros descansaban el cuerpo y alma, luego de haber comido como nunca antes en sus vidas. Sin embargo, al notar la ausencia de Trunks, Mai accedió a preguntarle a Goten acerca del paradero del joven sayajin.

—¡Oye, Goten! ¿Sabes a dónde se fue Trunks?

—Él me dijo que iría al baño... —Respondió, despegándose nuevamente de su videojuego—. Aunque ahora que lo dices, ya tiene mucho tiempo que se fue. ¿Se sentirá mal?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, me pareció haberlo visto llorar, aunque él lo negó de inmediato. Se fue cuando todos empezaron a bailar...

—¿Cuando todos empezaron a bailar? ¿Llorando...? —Mai sintió un vuelco en el estómago—. ¡Oh no! ¿Qué he hecho? Tengo que encontrarlo. Gracias, Goten.

—De nada. —Le sonrió antes de regresar al juego—. Sí lo encuentras le mandas mis saludos.

Mai se apresuró a entrar a la casa, buscando desesperadamente a Trunks en cada una de las habitaciones que encontraba.

—¿En qué estaba pensando? Sí Trunks me vio bailar con su "yo" del futuro entonces... Tengo que apresurarme y reparar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

 **Continuará...**

Después de subir este capítulo, decidí acortar el titulo del fic y dejarlo simplemente como: "¡Nadie toca a mi Mai!" quitándole el "Trunks se Pone Celoso" Traté de emular los títulos de la serie, aunque me gustó más como se escucha el primer título a solas.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, recordándoles que nos encontramos a la mitad de esta pequeña historia y que el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el día **27 de Julio** , ósea, en una semana. Sí desean dejarme un comentario siéntanse con completa libertad ya sea bueno o malo. Pásenla bien y hasta entonces. ¡Chao!


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola!

Una nueva semana ha llegado, así como una nueva actualización en la fecha prometida. Espero de corazón que les esté gustando este fic. Gracias por sus comentarios y por continuar con la historia. Ya solo resta un capítulo más para el final, pero de eso hablaremos más tarde. Por ahora los dejo con la continuación.

Dragón Ball Es una obra licenciada y animada por **Toei Animation Inc.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del mangaka japonés: **Akira Toriyama**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Dragon Ball Súper Fanfic**

 **"¡Nadie Toca a mi Mai!"**

 **Capítulo 3**

El cuerpo de Trunks yacía sobre el centro de la semi destruida plataforma de combate, sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a levantarse de nuevo. Su cabello había regresado a la normalidad, indicando que había perdido la capacidad de transformarse en un Súper Sayajin, debido al cansancio extremo y a la constante pérdida de energía. Entretanto, Cell flotaba a una distancia considerable del suelo, sonriendo con malicia hacia su oponente caído.

—Creo... Qué este es mi fin... —Esbozó una débil sonrisa—. Fui un completo tonto por haber creído que podía superar los poderes de mi "yo" del futuro. Él se ha hecho fuerte, debido a que ha tenido la necesidad de hacerlo para sobrevivir en ese mundo tan horrible. En cambio yo... He vivido toda mi vida rodeado de tontos lujos y sin tener que preocuparme por tener que sobrepasar mi propio límite. Soy una deshonra. Si mi papá me viera creería que soy patético y me reprendería sin duda. ¿Cómo podré proteger a Mai, sí ni siquiera pude ganarle a este sujeto?

En ese momento, Cell expulsó su Ki restante mediante una poderosa onda expansiva, ocasionando que el terreno se partiera en varias partes. Acto seguido, el cielo se oscureció en su totalidad, como si el dios dragón Shenlong hubiera sido invocado por medio de las esferas. Finalmente, las rocas sueltas en un radio de más de veinte kilómetros comenzaron a flotar, dada la increíble energía que emanaba el cuerpo perfeccionado del poderoso androide. Entonces, Cell abrió sus manos para juntarlas y formar un círculo para finalmente llevarlas hacia atrás y así empezar a decir una serie de palabras, que para el joven Trunks significaban problemas graves.

—¡Ka...! ¡Me...!

—No cabe duda... Este es mi fin... Ya no tengo energías para escapar... Mucho menos para repeler ese tremendo ataque. Lo siento... Mai... En verdad... Lo intenté... Al menos me hubiera gustado decirte... Lo que siento por ti... Y no haberme provocado este absurdo ataque de celos...

—¡Ha...! ¡Me...!

Trunks, al verse resignado, cerró los ojos, sabiendo que tenía los segundos contados. No obstante, en su cabeza comenzó a recordar los pocos, pero agradables momentos que tuvo junto a Mai. Lo cual provocó que abriera los ojos de golpe y optara por luchar hasta el final.

—¡No! No puedo dejar que esto se termine así. Soy un guerrero Sayajin, soy hijo del príncipe de los Sayajin y como tal, no debo retroceder jamás.

A pesar de sus mortales heridas, Trunks consiguió levantarse tras haber encontrado la motivación perfecta para continuar peleando hasta el final. Así que tras plantar muy bien los pies en la tierra y transformarse una vez más en Súper Sayajin, alzó los brazos y juntó ambas manos en forma horizontal, hasta formar un círculo con ellas para así comenzar a acumular una gran cantidad de energía dentro de las mismas.

—Es la hora de la verdad... Pondré todo lo que resta de mi poder en este último ataque... Sí no logro salir con vida de esta... Entonces eso significa que no soy alguien digno de proteger a Mai, ni a ninguno de mis seres queridos. —Apretó los dientes—. ¡Cell! Más te vale que estés preparado, canalla... ¡Por qué aquí voy!

El androide sonrió con confianza, creyendo que ya tenía la batalla ganada, así que al no querer aguardar por más tiempo, soltó toda la energía acumulada en sus manos de un solo golpe, cuyo poder era tal, que era perfectamente capaz de hacer desaparecer al planeta completo en un suspiro.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAA...!

—¡Ahora! —Gritó, el muchacho, liberando su propia energía al igual que su enemigo—. ¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!

Cuando los dos rayos de energía se encontraron de frente sobre la inmensidad del firmamento, lo primero que se alcanzó a escuchar fue un gran estruendo, siendo seguido de un cegador resplandor y por una poderosa onda de choque que mandó a volar todo lo que no estaba sujeto a la tierra en varios kilómetros a la redonda. La tierra se cimbro y comenzó a cuartearse, como sí el planeta entero fuera a partirse por la mitad. Sin embargo, lo único que a Trunks le importaba era acabar con la batalla, la cual llegó a su punto final cuando ambas emanaciones de Ki estallaron simultáneamente, dejando en duda el resultado del feroz enfrentamiento entre ambos contendientes.

-o-

Mai continuaba buscando en todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero sin ser capaz aún de encontrar al muchacho de cabello morado. Lo cual la preocupaba enormemente al sentirse como la principal responsable.

—¿Dónde podrá estar? Ya me estoy preocupando... ¡Trunks! ¿Dónde estás, Trunks? —Lo seguía llamando—. Creo que es hora de que busque la forma de conseguir un celular y darle mi número.

La niña comenzó a desesperarse, pero eso no le impidió revisar una última habitación, la cual resultó ser de nada más y nada menos que del joven Brief. Al inspeccionarla más a fondo, Mai se dio cuenta de que la ropa que Trunks había portado esa noche durante la fiesta, se hallaba tirada sobre el piso. Luego, se percató de que el armario especial dónde Trunks suele guardar sus atuendos de combate se encontraba abierto. A su vez, algo llamó fuertemente su atención al momento de girar la cabeza por accidente y casualmente postrar sus ojos en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Trunks. Era una fotografía enmarcada, dónde se hallaban ambos sonriendo hacia la cámara el día de la celebración del más reciente cumpleaños de la presidenta de la flamante Corporación Cápsula. Mai la levantó y se quedó mirándola por un largo rato llegando a sonreír en varias ocasiones, recordando lo perfecto que había sido ese día, sin contar el hecho de que Bills; estuvo a punto de destruir el planeta. Tras varios minutos, Mai comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos, hasta que el sonido de una fuerte explosión en las cercanías la obligó a perder la concentración, tirando la fotografía al piso, rompiéndose así el pulcro cristal que la protegía, dándole así un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que había sucedido.

—Trunks... —Murmuró, justo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y dirigirse al origen de aquel estruendo, el cual también fue percibido por todos los asistentes al evento.

—¿Escucharon eso? —Preguntó Gohan, levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

—Creo que todos lo escuchamos. —Respondió Piccoro—. Esa explosión vino desde el interior de la casa.

—¿Desde el interior? —Preguntó Bulma, preocupada.

—Será mejor que vayamos a ver. —Sugirió Goku, poniéndose en marcha acompañado de todos los demás, con la excepción de Bills y de Wiss, quienes no dejaban arrebatarse todos los postres.

Como era de suponerse, Mai fue la primera en llegar al lugar de la explosión, descubriendo que esta había provenido desde la habitación de entrenamiento bajo gravedad aumentada. Al acercarse, descubrió que la puerta de acero reforzado ya no se encontraba cubriendo la entrada. Esta había sido expulsada violentamente desde el interior hasta chocar contra la pared de enfrente. Al adentrarse, la cámara estaba completamente llena de humo. Mai se cubrió la nariz y procedió a entrar, encontrándose con el cuerpo inmóvil y gravemente lastimado del pequeño Trunks.

—¡Trunks! —Exclamó, asustada—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Respóndeme Trunks!

El resto de los guerreros Z no tardó en hacerse presente en el lugar de los hechos, descubriendo así la catástrofe. Siendo Bulma la primera en correr y asistir a su hijo en una escena difícil de presenciar.

-o-

Cuando Trunks abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los angustiados rostros de su madre y de Mai, quienes le devolvían una mirada llena de preocupación.

—¿Trunks? —Su madre lo llamó en repetidas ocasiones—. ¿Trunks, estás bien? ¡Contéstame, hijo!

—¿Mamá...? —Dijo el muchacho con voz débil—. ¿Mamá eres tú?

—Así es Trunks, aquí estoy. —Lo abrazó con extrema cautela—. Me alegra saber que te encuentras con vida.

—Nos tenías muy preocupadas. —Agregó Mai, limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó al querer moverse y descubrir que debido a sus profundas heridas; aún no podía hacerlo.

—Estamos en la enfermería, por ahora conseguimos detener todas las hemorragias en tu cuerpo. Goku fue a buscar las semillas del ermitaño para curarte de inmediato.

—Es verdad... —Murmuró, al ver sus brazos y su abdomen cubiertos por una gran cantidad de vendajes. Además, tras dar un breve vistazo al cuarto, se dio cuenta de que sus abuelos y su "yo" del futuro también se encontraban ahí. Así como también su padre, el cual permanecía recargado de brazos cruzados sobre el muro a un lado de la puerta de acceso, luciendo su ya clásico y frecuente gesto malhumorado—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber, jovencito. —Bulma cambió el tono de su voz a uno más severo y que por lo general utilizan mucho las madres cuando se enfadan—. ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo en el cuarto de entrenamiento de tu padre?

—¿Cuarto de entrenamiento? —Preguntó convaleciente, antes de que los recuerdos de la batalla asolaran sus recuerdos como un gran tsunami—. ¡Es cierto! ¡Cell! ¿Qué pasó con Cell?

—¿Cell? ¿Dijiste Cell? —Vegeta alzó las cejas, sorprendido—. ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, Trunks? Ese gusano asqueroso de Cell fue eliminado hace muchos años por Gohan.

—¿Cell...? ¿La sala de entrenamiento...? —Bulma dedujo rápidamente—. ¡Un momento, Trunks! ¿No me digas que utilizaste la función de entrenamiento simulado? —Su hijo guardó absoluto silencio—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió utilizar esa funcionalidad sí aún no estaba perfeccionada? Además, Cell se encontraba en el nivel 7... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió desobedecerme y utilizar la máquina en un nivel que no era adecuado para tu nivel de pelea?

—Lo... Lo siento mamá... Es solo qué... —Miró de reojo a Mai—. Quería volverme más fuerte...

—¿Más fuerte? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Por qué todos los Sayajines solo están pensando en hacerse más fuertes? —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Nunca creí decir esto... Pero si sigues con esa actitud, jovencito; acabarás pareciéndote a tu padre.

—Bulma... Espero que esa no haya sido una ofensa. —Vegeta no se quiso quedar callado.

—Interprétalo como tú quieras. —Le respondió a su esposo—. El punto aquí, es que no comprendo el motivo por el cual Trunks quiere volverse más fuerte.

—Yo... Quiero volverme más fuerte porqué... También quiero ir al futuro a pelear contra ese tal Black.

La respuesta dejó perpleja a todos en la sala médica, con la excepción de su padre quien esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo por su propio hijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? Eso es suicidio. ¿No recuerdas los que nos dijo tu "yo" del futuro? Ni siquiera él con la transformación del Súper Sayajin 2 pudo hacer algo para detenerlo. Está claro que ese Black es mucho más poderoso que Cell. Inclusive me atrevería a comparar sus poderes con los del mismo Majin Buu. Mira lo qué Cell fue capaz de hacerte. No quiero ponerte en peligro contra un enemigo aún más poderoso.

—¿Quieres guardar silencio? —Trunks estalló en furia, dejando a todos los presentes helados y mudos—. ¡Quiero ir al futuro y pelear contra Black, porque no pienso permitir que ese sujeto asesine a Mai!

—Pero... Trunks... —Por primera vez, Bulma no supo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de su hijo—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Trunks... —Murmuró la niña de mejillas coloradas cuando una agradable y tibia sensación envolvió su estómago.

—En el futuro... —Lágrimas de coraje comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Black asesinará a Mai... Eso fue lo que nos contó mi "yo" del futuro.

—¿Es eso cierto, hijo? —Bulma dirigió su pregunta hacia el otro Trunks, el cual se hallaba sentado en una silla.

—Sí... —Asintió con tristeza—. De hecho... Sí no hubiera sido por Mai, yo nunca hubiera podido salir de mi propia época con vida. Ella se sacrificó para que yo tuviera una oportunidad de escapar y utilizar la máquina del tiempo.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, mamá? ¿Entiendes ahora porqué no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados? —Se aferró a su idea, intensificando su llanto al punto del berrinche—. Necesito entrenar y volverme igual de fuerte que mi papá... ¡Ya que no pienso aceptar tranquilamente el hecho de que Mai sea asesinada por ese malnacido solo porqué no he entrenado lo suficiente! ¡No quiero perderla...! ¡No quiero perder a Mai...! ¡No quiero...! ¡No quiero!

Por su lado, Mai se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, ya que nunca en su vida imaginó que un chico fuera a ser capaz de llegar tan lejos con tan de asegurar su bienestar.

—¿Tanto significa Mai para ti, hijo? —Preguntó su madre, tratando de ser comprensiva y ponerse en los zapatos e su hijo.

—Sí... —Respondió a secas, sin dar mayores explicaciones.

—¡Vaya! Esto es increíble. No imaginé que esto fuera a suceder tan rápido. —Vegeta se hizo notar, acercándose hacia su primogénito—. No suelo decir esto todos los días, así que presta mucha atención a mis palabras, hijo. Este día has demostrado valor y convicción al no retirar tus palabras y seguir fiel a tus objetivos. Has decidido luchar por proteger a la mujer que amas y a pesar de estar consciente de los peligros que eso implica, no has retrocedido y eso... Es lo que te convierte en un verdadero gurrero Sayajin. Trunks, me siento orgulloso de que seas mi hijo.

El pequeño Trunks abrió completamente los ojos, aun sin poder creer las palabras dichas por parte de su padre. Sin embargo, estas lo llenaron de motivación para jamás rendirse y continuar con su mirada puesta en su objetivo. Por su parte, el Trunks proveniente del futuro, sonrió satisfactoriamente al poder ver una faceta de su padre que no suele mostrar tan a menudo y tan abiertamente. Una que sin dudas valía la pena recordar por toda la vida.

—Mientras tu madre repara la máquina del tiempo, yo seré el encargado de supervisar tu entrenamiento. Con mis enseñanzas, muy pronto verás como podrás derrotar a ese miserable de Cell con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas.

—¡Sí papá! —Exclamó animoso—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Bien... Creo que no hay más remedio... —Bulma suspiró, resignada—. Aunque he de admitir que las palabras de Vegeta resultaron ser muy convincentes. Repararé las funciones de la habitación de la gravedad para que puedan entrenar a gusto.

—Gracias, mamá...

Al poco rato, Goku finalmente apareció con las semillas del ermitaño en la mano para darle una a Trunks y así poder recuperarse de todas sus heridas sin requerir una mayor asistencia médica. Tras comer una, tanto sus huesos rotos, como sus músculos y tendones atrofiados volvieron a la normalidad, así como toda la energía que perdió durante el combate. Ya recuperado, Todos regresaron a la fiesta para comenzar con las sesiones de karaoke con excepción de Vegeta y Bulma, quienes se quedaron un poco más a inspeccionar el estado en el que había quedado la cámara de gravedad.

 **Concluirá...**

No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encanta abordar la parte más humana de Vegeta. A pesar de ser frío y malhumorado el 99 por ciento del tiempo; en mi opinión es un mejor padre que Goku, quién lamentablemente en DBS se ha vuelto un personaje más tonto que no se preocupa en lo absoluto por su familia, muy al contrario de su rival. En fin, me gustó escribir esa parte dónde Vegeta se siente orgulloso de su hijo y dónde lo anima a seguir y a ayudarle a entrenar para proteger a su Mai.

Pero hablando de Trunks, siempre he querido verlo utilizando las técnicas de su padre, así que sí pudimos ver a Gohan usar el Kamehameha, ¿Por qué no ver a Trunks usar el Resplandor Final, el Ataque Big Bang o incluso el Galick Ho? Además, me parece muy tierno que quiera volverse tan fuerte como su padre y tan solo para proteger a Mai. No sé qué opinen. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el **3 de agosto** para el gran final.

Sí les nace del corazón pueden dejarme un comentario para darme a conocer su opinión. ¡Chao!


	4. Capítulo 4 (Final)

¡Hola!

Bueno, es así como llegamos al final de esta historia. Francamente creí que esto sería un pequeño one-shot, pero creo que quedó demasiado largo para calificar como uno, así que tuve que dividirlo en 4 capítulos. Me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre esta pareja. ¿Saben? Esta es la primera pareja de todo Dragon Ball de la que realmente me considero fan y no podría estar más feliz ya que podríamos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que ya es canónica. Sobre todo después de esos pensamientos de Trunks en el capítulo 52.

En fin, espero que les guste la conclusión de esta pequeña historia y espero vernos nuevamente en algún otro proyecto de Dragon Ball que me venga a la mente. Disculpen si encuentran un error ortográfico.

Dragón Ball Es una obra licenciada y animada por **Toei Animation Inc.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del mangaka japonés: **Akira Toriyama**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Dragon Ball Súper Fanfic**

 **"¡Nadie Toca a mi Mai!"**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Final**

—Esto es un desastre... —Dijo Bulma al sentir como el estrés en su cuerpo se le subía como si fuera espuma—. Me tomará mucho tiempo reparar el simulador.

—Eso no será del todo necesario. —Comentó Vegeta—. Sí le enseño a Trunks algunas de las enseñanzas que he recibido de Wiss, su nivel de pelea se incrementará rápidamente. Además, aún tienes mucho trabajo que hacer con esa otra máquina del tiempo.

—Ni siquiera me lo menciones... Aunque no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, Vegeta. —Suspiro de alivio—. Acabas de salvarme la vida.

—Por cierto, Bulma... ¿Tienes alguna manera de saber cuál fue el resultado del combate?

—¿El resultado? ¡Claro! La consola de simulación resultó muy dañada, pero tal parece que la interfaz a base de comandos aún funciona... —Dijo Bulma, tecleando a velocidad sobrehumana en la computadora—. Veamos... ¿Qué? Esto... No puede ser...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Vegeta se aproximó a su esposa, asomándose para mirar la pantalla—. ¡No...! ¡Esto no puede ser...!

Tanto Vegeta como Bulma se quedaron boquiabiertos, al presenciar como la computadora le había dado la victoria al joven Trunks.

—Esta debe tratarse de una falla en el sistema. No es posible que Trunks haya podido derrotar a Cell... Suelo medir con frecuencia el nivel de poder de Trunks, y estoy completamente segura que en la lectura que tomé hace una semana; él apenas y había podido sobrepasar y por muy poco el poder que tenían el androide 17 y la esposa de Krillin cuando recién nos atacaron.

—No puede haber hay ninguna falla. —El orgullo de vegeta por su hijo volvió a incrementarse—. Te recuerdo que el poder de nosotros los Sayajin; no puede medirse a base de números.

—¡Espera un momento! Creo que he podido recuperar la imagen que tomaron las cámaras. Con esto nos quitaremos de dudas de una vez por todas.

Bulma y Vegeta miraron hacia la pantalla, encontrándose con una intensa batalla entre el temible androide y su hijo, la cual que culminó con el choque entre las dos energías. Sin embargo, durante los últimos segundos de la grabación, ambos pudieron contemplar un incremento significativo en la furia del pequeño Trunks, de modo que su cabello se volvió más crispado y el aura dorada que le otorgaba el título de Súper Sayajin había comenzado a emanar una serie de rayos de energía de color azul. Al final, la energía utilizada por el muchacho en su ataque se elevó hasta niveles insospechados, consiguiendo sobrepasar fácilmente el nivel de Cell para así carbonizarlo hasta la última de sus células. Acabando finalmente con él.

—Con que un Súper Sayajin 2... Trunks finalmente ha alcanzado el nivel de un Súper Sayajin fase 2. Ese niño sí que está lleno de sorpresas. —Vegeta sonrió, mostrándose complacido por lo anteriormente visto—. A este ritmo y con el entrenamiento adecuado, es posible que inclusive llegue a alcanzar la fase 3 antes de que partamos hacia el futuro.

—Es un niño extraordinario. —Agrego Bulma, dirigiéndose hacia la única salida de la habitación—. Sus habilidades han crecido mucho últimamente. Aunque el hecho de haber encontrado una inspiración y un motivo por el cual luchar le han ayudado mucho. Creo que en unos cuantos años, esta familia verá llegar nuevos y pequeños integrantes.

—¿Nuevos y pequeños integrantes? —Tragó saliva—. ¡Espera un momento, Bulma! ¿No te estarás refiriendo a...?

—Así es... —Le guiñó un ojo—. Me estoy refiriendo a eso.

—Pero... Pero Trunks apenas tiene doce años... —Su voz comenzó a trabarse—. Y esa niña llamada Mai... Debe tener su misma edad... Ellos ni siquiera deberían saber aún lo que son las aves y las abejas...

—¿Acaso estás sordo? Por eso dije que en algunos años más...

—Pero Bulma...

—¡Ya dije! —Finiquitó.

-o-

Las aguas turbias parecían haberse finalmente calmado en la sede principal de la Corporación Cápsula. Así que una vez que Bulma y Vegeta regresaron al balcón con el resto; el concurso de canto finalmente dio inicio. Teniendo como participantes a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de los Guerreros Z, muy a pesar del reclamo de algunos pocos como Piccoro, Número 18 y Vegeta. Al finalizar, se realizó un brindis por el futuro y por mantener en alto la promesa de regresar todo a la normalidad, para que el joven viajero del tiempo tuviera al fin un mundo pleno dónde poder vivir dignamente.

La improvisada reunión se dio por fin terminada pasadas de las doce de la noche. Siendo esta una hora indicada para que la mayoría de los invitados regresara a sus respectivos hogares. Mientras tanto, Bulma le había pedido a Piccoro y a Krillin ayudar a limpiar el desorden así como lavar cada uno de los platos utilizados.

—¿Qué me dices, Piccoro? ¿Esto también debería tomarlo como un entrenamiento? —Preguntó Krillin, burlándose de su amigo.

—¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? —El ser proveniente de Namekusei lo reprendió entre dientes, luego de propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Entretanto, recargado cómodamente sobre el barandal del balcón dónde se había llevado a cabo la previa reunión, el Trunks proveniente de otra época se mantenía distante y pensativo, mirando fijamente hacia las constelaciones conformadas por las estrellas distantes, mientras disfrutaba de un zumo enlatado de naranja. En ese momento, el pequeño Trunks, quién hasta el momento se había mantenido ocupado recogiendo la basura junto a Goten, para después colocarla en grandes bolsas de plástico oscuras; lo miró de reojo. Sintiendo que tal vez le debía una disculpa por haber tomado una actitud tan infantil, a pesar de que su similar del futuro no había estado enterado de los recientes acontecimientos que atormentaban por sobremanera la vida de su homónimo del presente.

—Goten... ¿Podrías llevarte esta bolsa al interior de la casa y ponerla en el contenedor, por favor? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría charlar conmigo mismo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo, Trunks? Está bien... —Hizo un puchero, llevándose la enorme bolsa consigo—. Pero después tendrás que regalarme otro de tus juguetes.

—Sí, de acuerdo, te daré los que quieras, ahora apresúrate.

—Ya voy, ya voy...

El pequeño Trunks tomó entre sus manos una lata de zumo de una de las hieleras usadas para la fiesta y se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba su otro "yo". Recargándose sobre el barandal al igual que él.

—¡Hey, hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo acompañarte un momento? —Preguntó el pequeño, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad por estar charlando consigo mismo.

—¡Hola, Trunks! —Le correspondió el saludo—. Claro, sería bueno que lo hicieras. De hecho, ya empezaba a sentirme un poco solo de estar tanto tiempo en este lugar. —Suspiró—. Aunque creo que me he acostumbrado a estar solo.

—¿Y por qué no regresas al interior de la casa? Tenemos una sala de cine, videojuegos... Hasta una piscina interior.

—Lo sé, Trunks. Te recuerdo que yo también viví aquí una vez.

—Es cierto... —Se dio una palmada en la cara—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto para no darme cuenta?

—¡Oye! Tómatelo con calma... —Rió levemente—. A decir verdad, prefiero quedarme aquí afuera y contemplar esta hermosa vista. En el futuro, todo el cielo de la tierra está cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes grises, como sí una infinita tormenta de ceniza no dejara de azotar toda la zona. Y para serte franco... No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude ver las estrellas.

—Debe ser horrible vivir en un futuro como ese. —Le dio un amargo sorbo a su bebida.

—Lo es, Trunks... Lo es... —Hizo lo propio.

—Bueno... Cuando gustes, puedes hacer uso de todo lo que tenemos dentro de nuestra casa. Es decir, esta también fue tu casa en algún punto del pasado. Así que siéntete con la completa libertad de usar todo lo que te plazca.

—Gracias, pero aunque yo una vez viví en este lugar, todavía no me siento con la confianza necesaria como para tomar las cosas sin el permiso de nadie.

—Trunks... —Dijo el pequeño, sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a corroer su cuerpo—. Hay algo que debo decirte. Bueno... De hecho... Me gustaría pedirte una disculpa...

—¿Una disculpa? —El viajero se quedó perplejo, viéndose incapaz de adivinar el motivo por el cual su versión del presente tendría que disculparse con él—. Lo siento, pero... Estoy realmente confundido... ¿A qué se debe la razón de tu disculpa?

—Verás... Yo... A lo largo de este día me he comportado como un verdadero cretino. No sé que me pasó... Supongo que fue una completa estupidez.

—¿Cretino? ¿A qué te refieres? Aun sigo sin entender lo que dices.

Trunks le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y una vez que hubo cobrado el valor necesario, se dispuso a hablar.

—Voy a ser sincero contigo... Cuando llegaste esta mañana, me sentí perdido. Por un momento creí que mis padres me habían ocultado el hecho de tener un hermano mayor. Pero cuando supe que tú eras una versión futura de mí... Mi mente se revolvió aún más. Como sea, a estas alturas, creo que no es extraño que este tipo de cosas pasen. Así que simplemente decidí aceptarlo. Aunque... —Agachó la mirada—. Cuando reconociste a Mai y le contaste acerca de su futuro y de todo lo que ella había vivido junto a ti... Ella comenzó a ruborizarse y a no pensar en nadie más que no fueras tú y eso fue algo que... Me hizo sentir celos... Lo sé... Sé que es estúpido sentir celos de uno mismo, pero... Así es como me siento...

—Ahora comprendo...

—¿Ehh...? —El pequeño lo miró a los ojos.

—Ahora comprando que los sentimientos realmente pueden ser capaces de trascender el tiempo y el espacio. Sin importar la época, ni tampoco el lugar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No me gusta cuando las personas hablan con metáforas.

—No es una metáfora, sino un hecho comprobado. Verás... ¿Has escuchado acerca de la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino?

—Sí... Creo que haberla escuchado en una ocasión dentro de un cuento que mi mamá me leyó cuando yo era apenas un bebe, aunque podría estar equivocado... Pero, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Todo tiene que ver... La leyenda dice que las personas destinadas a conocerse, tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que puedas tardar en conocer a esa otra persona, ni tampoco importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si es que vives en la otra punta del mundo; el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito, pero nunca se romperá.

—Entonces... Eso quiere decir que Mai y yo...

—Así es... —Se hincó para lograr alcanzar su altura y colocar su mano en el hombro derecho del muchacho—. Ambos provenimos de dos mundos diferentes, de dos épocas diferentes y a pesar de todo, pudimos conocernos a pesar de haber crecido y vivido en circunstancias tan distintas. Por si eso fuera poco, yo desarrollé un fuerte lazo de afecto con la Mai de mi propia época, tal y como tú lo hiciste con la Mai de este presente. Es por eso que yo creo, que Mai y tu están predestinados a estar juntos sin importar lo que suceda de ahora en adelante.

—Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer sí la Mai de esta época ha perdido por completo el interés en mí?

—Yo no diría lo mismo... ¿No es así, Mai?

El pequeño Trunks tuvo un vuelco en el corazón, en cuanto logró captar el mensaje oculto en las palabras dichas por su "yo" del futuro. De modo que al girar la vista, este se encontró con la figura de Mai a sus espaldas, aun portando el tan flamante vestido que Bulma le había otorgado. En consecuencia, dejó caer la lata de zumo al piso.

—Bien, creo que este es un buen momento para retirarme... No permanezcan afuera mucho tiempo, la noche es fría y podrían enfermarse. —Dijo el joven futurista, poniéndose de pie, para así entrar a la casa y ayudarle a Goten a continuar con las labores de limpieza, dejando al pequeño Trunks y a Mai completamente solos.

—Ehh... Hola... ¿Cómo estás...? Linda noche... ¿No lo crees? —Preguntó el joven Brief, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—Sí... Es una linda noche... —Sonrió levemente, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Mai, yo...

—Trunks, yo...

Ambos dijeron a la vez.

—Es solo qué...

—Es solo qué...

Cuando ambos volvieron a sincronizar sus cuerdas bucales, ninguno de los dos pudo contener la risa.

—De acuerdo, tú primero. —Dijo Mai.

—Bueno... Yo, te iba a preguntar si querías que fuéramos a un lugar más tranquilo y sin tanta gente para que podamos conversar mejor. Hay algo... Que tengo que decirte...

—Sí... —Volvió a ruborizarse al asentir con la cabeza—. Creo que eso será lo mejor...

En ese momento, Trunks estiró su mano y como sí de una reacción automática se tratara, Mai no dudó en tomarla.

—Sujétate fuerte. —Dijo Trunks, comenzando a flotar en el aire, llevándose a Mai consigo hasta aterrizar suavemente por encima del domo superior del inmueble semi esférico de la prestigiosa corporación—. Hemos llegado.

A continuación, Mai se agachó para tomar asiento, siendo seguida por Trunks, quién inmediatamente se sentó de piernas cruzadas a su lado. De un momento a otro, pareciera que el silencio se iba a convertir en un factor trascendental y determinante en la conversación entre ambos jóvenes. No obstante, las mejillas de los dos niños comenzaron a enrojecerse hasta llegar a un grado de rubor aún indetectable por la raza humana. Pero no fue sino hasta que Mai abrió la boca, que la plática comenzó a fluir por sí sola.

—Trunks... Quería preguntarte acerca de todo lo que dijiste cuando estábamos en la enfermería.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —Preguntó, pretendiendo no saber de lo que le estaban hablando.

—Me refiero a lo que dijiste acerca de mí... Dime, Trunks... ¿En verdad significo tanto para ti, que serías capaz de llegar a esos extremos solo por mí?

Trunks sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo, el tragar una gran cantidad de saliva le ayudó a aclarar sus propias ideas y a soltar toda la sopa.

—Todo es cierto... —Se miró los zapatos—. Cada palabra que dije en la enfermería... Es cierta... —Suspiró—. Mai... Sé que todo esto empezó como una simple broma durante el cumpleaños de mi madre, pero la verdad es que desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez; no ha pasado un solo día en el que no me despierte pensando en ti. En tan solo unos pocos días, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, al grado de llegar a tener celos hasta de mí mismo. Y cuando supe lo que te había pasado en el futuro, sentí que era mi deber volverme más fuerte para asegurar tu supervivencia. Sí algo llegara a ocurrirte... No sé qué es lo que haría...

—¡Vaya! —Esbozó una gran sonrisa—. No sé qué decir en situaciones como esta... Me siento emocionada y también asustada... Nunca, nadie en toda mi vida me había dicho algo tan hermoso como lo que tú acabas de decirme... No cabe duda de que he encontrado al chico de mis sueños... —Confesó, colocando su mano sobre la del muchacho de melena morada.

—Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que tu y yo...? ¿Ahora somos oficialmente...? —Sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un cachorro al ver a su amo a punto de alimentarlo.

—Sí... Así es... A partir de este mismo momento, tú y yo somos oficialmente novia y novio. ¿Qué te parece? —Le sonrió con todos los dientes.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Escuche todo el mundo! ¡Al fin tengo novia! —Trunks gritó de alegría, sin importarle en lo absoluto quién pudiera estar escuchándolo, para después tomar a Mai de las dos manos y así comenzar a dar vueltas con ella sobre el techo de la corporación—. ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida! Aunque no sé exactamente qué debo hacer ahora que soy tu novio...

—Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia en todo esto de las parejas... Así que yo creo podemos empezar con lo básico. Hagamos lo qué siempre se ve en todas las películas de romance. —Mai tomó la iniciativa y de un solo impulso, estrechó sus labios con los de Trunks, para así afianzar y sellar una nueva historia de amor puro. Una historia que apenas estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Mientras tanto, postrados sobre la barandilla del balcón; Bulma y Vegeta habían contemplado la escena completa, sobre la cual no tardaron en salir a flote los primeros comentarios al respecto.

—Nuestro hijo está creciendo... ¿No lo crees? —Bulma le hizo una pregunta a su esposo, quién sencillamente no podía dejar de prestarle atención a los recientes acontecimientos.

—Aun tengo mis dudas acerca de sí un niño de su edad está en condiciones de tener una novia. Aunque debo admitir que el cariño que le tiene es realmente inmenso. Casi tanto como el poder mismo del dios de la destrucción.

—Estoy segura de qué él podrá manejarlo. Además, ambos ya sabemos en lo que nuestro hijo se convertirá en el futuro. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Bueno... Pues más le vale que disfrute del tiempo que le quede libre, porque a partir de mañana a primera hora comenzará con su duro entrenamiento...

Una vez dicho esto, Vegeta prefirió encaminarse nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa, para no tener que volver a comentar nada al respecto. Mientras tanto, Bulma continuó apreciando la muestra de amor irrefutable entre ambos niños. Una prueba de amor que perduraría a través del tiempo y por toda la eternidad.

 **FIN**

Bien, eso ha sido todo, espero de corazón que realmente hayan disfrutado de esta mini historia. Sí lo desean pueden escribirme un comentario para conocer su opinión y tal y como lo dije arriba, espero que nos volvamos a ver en otro fanfic acerca de esta pareja.

Por ahora tengo varias ideas en mente, aunque me gustaría terminar de ver esta nueva saga de Trunks del futuro antes de hacer algo nuevo. Este fic solo fue para calmar mis ansias por escribir algo acerca de esta peculiar pareja. Por ahora me despido y gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerme. ¡Chao!


End file.
